Kingdom Hearts Battle for the Key
by pyroknight95
Summary: What if Master Yen Sid had another student besides Mickey. What if Sora and Riku had to visit Disney Castle before they take the mark of mastery exam. Set between KH2 and KH3DS. Full of new original characters as well as old favorites and new worlds.


**Chapter 1: A Door and a Beginning**

"Sora...Sora...," whispered a mysteriously creepy voice. "Who's there?" Inquired a brown haired teen.

Sora is keyblade wielder. He is the one responsible for the defeat of Ansem, the seeker of darkness, as well as Xemnas, the leader of Organization 13 so naturally not many things could scare the young keyblade wielder. However, hearing the voice sent chills down Sora's spine and made him tremble. Sora began to feel paranoid and anxious as he continued to stand motionless in the seemingly infinite black space where he was located.

"I don't know what to do or where to go," started Sora, "but anything is better than just sitting around." Sora began to walk in the dark, cold, black place not knowing what direction he was going. After walking for what seemed like hours, Sora could see a shining white door ahead of him.

"I guess that's the way out," Sora assumed as he began to make his way towards the marvelous beauty of a door.

"Sora...Sora..." A whisper could barely be heard as Sora began to reach for the beautiful door's handle. Once the brunette keyblade warrior finally touched the handle of the door, the creepy black room transformed into a room of pure white. This startled Sora to the point that he jumped back and fell onto the floor.

"What's going on here!?" Asked a now infuriated keyblade wielder. When Sora decided to reapproach the door, a figure wearing the garb of Organization 13 stood in front of the door blocking his path.

"A member of the organization huh, I guess I should have known,"proclaimed a rage filled Sora.

"Sora...Sora...,"whispered the black clad figure.

"That's getting really old!" Shouted Sora as he summoned his keyblade. The figure snapped is fingers and five heartless suddenly rose from the ground.

"Remember... fight... Sora...?" Inquired the figure.

"Of course I remember how to fight!" Exclaimed Sora, who was quite annoyed over the stupid question asked. Sora rushed towards the heartless and dispatched them in seconds with basic combos.

"Was that it?" Inquired Sora cockily as the figure was noticeably glaring at the keyblade. The figure then snapped its fingers again conjuring five dusk nobodies.

"Remember...reaction...commands...?" Inquired the figure.

"Send those Dusks over here and you'll find out!" Exclaimed Sora as the figure directed the five nobodies in the direction of the key slinging hero.

Sora quickly used the reversal reaction command to confuse all the nobodies before finishing them off with a spinning slash.

"If all you've got is low level heartless and nobodies, then you obviously don't know who I am," declared Sora, his voice dripping with pride. The mysterious figure stood for a moment and then proceeded to snap its fingers one more time.

"So what's it gonna be this time, heartless, nobodies, or maybe even both?" Questioned Sora as he readied his keyblade for battle. This time, however, nothing seemed to come from the ground.

"So what, you're bluffing me now," started Sora, "that's not a good ide-." Suddenly Sora sensed something from behind him and ducked. When he turned to see what it was. This was a creature that Sora had never seen before. The creature resembled a heartless except it had extremely sharp fangs and wings on its back and it left Sora completely puzzled.

"Whatever that thing is, I will take it down!" Sora proclaimed brimming with confidence.

"Disoul...Disoul...," whispered the robe garbed figure.

"Whatever its called called doesn't change the fact that its butt is about to get kicked," declared the brunette keyblade warrior.

Sora rushed at the small black figure with his keyblade ready to do some serious damage but as he swung his weapon the small creature dodged the slash. Sora then performed another spinnig slash only to have the small monster catch the keyblade in its hand.

"_Think Sora, think," _thought Sora as he struggled to come up with an idea on how to beat the tiny annoyance that he was fighting. Sora suddenly looked up with a look of realization on his face as he gave a very cunning smile towards the hooded figure.

"Hey Organization 13 guy, know what I just remembered?" Asked Sora with dark blue eyes blazing with ambition. The hooded figure stood still seeming rather unamused by Sora's attempts to seem cunning. "I remembered that I could do this!" Screamed Sora as he clenched his keyblade tightly. "FIRE!"

The small black enemy suddenly burst burst into flames and disappeared into thin air in the pure white room. "And you're next," proclaimed Sora as he began to rush towards the hooded figure.

As Sora began to swing the still blazing keyblade at the figure, he was suddenly pushed by a powerful force. Sora attempted to rise back to his feet but was unable to. It was as if gravity itself had suddenly increased and targeted Sora. "Gravity magic... but how?"

"Actually its Graviga magic but I guess you got the gist of of that, right?" Asked a voice which seemed to come from the previously whispering figure.

"So I guess you can speak in full sentences now, huh?" Inquired the keyblade wielder who continued to struggle against the Graviga spell.

"Oh yea, I was just trying to add an air of mystery and I didn't really feel like speaking before but what I am going to inform you of now is what's truly important, young warrior," declared the hooded figure.

"What is it?" Asked Sora, who was fuming with rage.

"There's a war coming and you, as well as everyone you care about, are caught right in the middle of it. Worst part is that you couldn't beat me and I'm not even one of the stronger members of my little club." Stated the mysterious figure as he made a motion with his hand. Sora suddenly felt his body lighten up as he began to stand.

"Why are you telling me this?" Inquired the keyblade wielder who had completely risen to his feet.

"Maybe I'm just bored and want to spark the flames of war," started the figure, " or maybe I want you to stop the Organization's plans."

"Yeah right, you Organization creeps only want to further your own plans by manipulating others. You're all heartless creeps!" Exclaimed Sora who was absolutely livid.

"Oh yea, why don't you tell that to Roxas and Axel, one who chose to die for you and the other who gave up his freedom in order to fade back into you so you could save the world," stated the figure in an extremely serious tone.

Sora couldn't help but feel shock as he had forgotten the two nobodies who had chosen to give up their lives for him.

"When you decide to stop being a selfish child, we'll meet again but for now, you're not ready yet," declared the mysterious figure. With a wave of his hand, the mysterious figure conjured a white door next to Sora. "Its time for you to wake up and save the world again Sora."

As Sora proceeded to towards the door, he paused before touching the handle of the door.

"I'm going to stop the Organization and destroy all you nobodies, you got that?" Sora inquired as turned to face the mysterious once again.

"Good luck with that hero, but you really have to go now," declared the hooded figure as it faded into a pool of darkness.

"Here goes nothing," Sora stated as he opened the white door and was engulfed by a bright light.

Sora suddenly jolted out of bed instantly remembering the events that had transpired in his dreams but he also remembered that today was an important day and that he needed to start his day.

A.N.: Remember to read and review. I also need some ideas for the organization members. There will be 10 and I only have 5 so I'm willing to accept some ideas for the last five.


End file.
